Am I a Rubber Man?
by Saiyura
Summary: Luffy friendship with memories problems, is reality real?


Luffy looked down at the ground and wondered was he really made of rubber? He blinked before looking up to the smog filled sky to took a deep haggling breath and he fleetingly felt his eyes closed by the pain rising in his chest with the rapid beating of his heart. WAS he made of rubber? he questioned more as he shuffled his feet forward so all ten toes where dangling off of the building and his insides swayed as if he was on a ship rocking back and forth as if on a stormy night. Was he made of rubber? An intake of breath from his nose made his brain slightly more functional to open his eyes and stare with smiling eyes. Yes, of course he was.

A blind smile crossed the tired looking face as he lifted his foot dangerously closer before he heard someone calling his name desperately to make the annoying ringing in his ears, Luffy's own blood, vanish. "Lu, please, oh god, just step back... please." the voice, Luffy didn't recognize immediately, was coming from inside the building window he had climbed out of. "Lu..." Luffy turned his eyes, his feet landing back a bit into a safer position, and he looked to see blond hair covering the side off his friend, yes he knew this man more now than before, and he gave a half grin.

"Sanji... Am I made of rubber?" the question hung in the air with Luffy's hazed gaze.

Sanji was hauled back into the room as a doctor came to glare at Luffy making the boy flinch and step forward to escape the judging glare. "Jump." the silence from the word lasted only seconds for those inside the room to realize that the doctor Luffy had just told the boy to kill himself.

"WHAT!" every shouted trying to push the doctor a side.

"Kill yourself, Luffy, not like anyone cares for you." tears slowly blossomed across Luffy's face before the doctor heard screaming from behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY GRANDSON?" Luffy stood straighter with fear when the man was unsurely dragged back inside.

Garp, Luffy's grandfather, looked at his grandson before to the ground four stories down. "Come back inside." he stated calmly, his smile no longer on his face. Shaking his head Luffy looked down to the ground and then returned to the sky, another deeper breath making his head swim with the light headed feeling he always had when he was out in this strange world. He really desired to be back with his friends, with his brother Ace... with his first mate Zoro... with that world... "LUFFY!" Garp was more serious when Luffy was lost in his thoughts while swaying to some unknown music.

"Gramps?" Luffy's voice was timid as he didn't look at anything but the setting sun. "Do I have a brother?"

Garp shook his head before voicing out, "No." and Luffy sharply turned, "I DO!" he hissed. "I have a brother! His name is Portgas D. Ace! We're brothers... you... you raised us both!" Luffy cried more as he watched the conflicted emotions of going with Luffy or saying again what he had spoken to his grandson.

"Luffy... come back inside, we'll talk, okay?" Luffy did the opposite as he sidestepped farther away from anyone's reach.

"What about Zoro?" Luffy squelched out while his stomach turned. "Roronoa Zoro?" Garp was forced out of the window and back into the room while Nami came out with a pale completion and a worried face. "Honey, come on, we've told you before, he doesn't exist... just like Ace doesn't-."

"HE DOES!"

Nami was silenced before she went back inside and Sanji returned to look at the ground and then to Luffy, "Who else?" he asked worried when Luffy turned away before he returned smiling.

"You know... our crew, Sanj: Zoro, Franky, Brook-."

"You mean that annoying bastard who always asks to peek at girls panties?" The light returned to Luffy's face as he nodded, "The same and only skull bones!" Luffy chuckled as he visibly relaxed at one of his friends knowing who Luffy was talking about. "Who else, Luffy?"

"Robin, Usopp, Chopper-." Sanji groused as someone shoved him forward sending Luffy into a panic as he called Sanji's name before a pair of hands yanked him inside the window and two hospital men in their dress peeked out.

"Who are you?" Luffy questioned with rising fear.

"Monkey san, we're here to pull you out of this insanity!" one claimed with a low voice, but he didn't seem like he cared. "Come back in, now."

"NO!" Luffy panicked stepping back before he felt a warm hand on shoulder.

"Shesh, Luffy, where'd you run off to again?" it was Zoro as he gave a low laugh and looked down to the ground. "Wow, the water's a bit rough, huh, don't fall in, it be a pain for shit cook and me, okay, captain?" Luffy nodded before he grinned. "Hey... is that... ACE?" Luffy took a few moments to find his brother across from him in the next window who was staring at him before a man with green hair looked out of the window and the three just stared at e ach other one with a happy face while two looked concerned.

"I knew they were real!" Luffy called out cheerfully.

The group of male nurses looked to the other side to see two men, caught up from the other psychiatric ward watching the scene confused, they knew they wouldn't be able to get out but when they gave a more severe look they both paled before one left and the other shouted to Luffy to stay where he was.

"Oi, what's going on!" the group inside called out.

"Nothing, go back to the hallway, every-." the window to the other side opened as both men broke through the metal and glass frame. "Oh shit!" the nurse male called before Luffy reached out a hand.

"Zoro? Ace?" the two looked at Luffy before each stepped out onto the rail. "Hi."

The doctor watched the two as they casually stood on the edge grinning as if this was normal, which he knew for these two it was but the young boy lost in his mind... This was an unsafe situation. "You two, go back into your waiting area, this situation doesn't need-."

"SHUT up." Zoro spat out before he leaned forward. "We're talking here, can't you see that... jackass." the two men laughed before looking at Luffy. Ace began the conversation again, "What are you doing out here?" Luffy, lost again confused by his own mind and reality blurring a bit together.

"I'm... looking for my crew... I'm a rubber man... so I should live... I'm just looking for my crew..."

The two men laughed before smiling, "Oh, is that why you look-." a pair of male nurses grabbed the two men's sides before yanking them forward causing Luffy to freak out and jump forward a bit. The doctor gasped before Luffy could even blink as his neck cranked upwards to keep an eye on the window while he muttered shocked, "Zoro?"


End file.
